Denied
by CatalystKiller
Summary: "Brother, will you tell me a story? I have always enjoyed your stories." Thor is sitting across from a slender male, who is settled under a serpent. Thor has settled himself in front of the second son of Asgard, who is bound by the entrails of a son and venom easing over his back.


**_Author's Note: This is something I have wanted to write for a very long time. I just hope you guys will love. Happy 2013! _**

**_Warnings: Angst_**

* * *

"Brother, will you tell me a story? I have always enjoyed your stories." Thor is sitting across from a slender male, who is settled under a serpent. Thor has settled himself in front of the second son of Asgard, who is bound by the entrails of a son and venom easing over his back.

The first son did not want to see this happen either. He did not wish Loki to be punished in such a form. Thor got to see Loki act so strong before the Allfather ordered him to be bound in the most disgusting way along with his powers being stripped away. The blonde had never seen Loki scream so loudly, cry so harshly, and thrash so violently. It had made Thor so sick to his stomach, made him vomit when he retreated to his room. The heir to the Asgardian throne had begged Odin to release Loki, to choose another punishment than this but the Allfather had cast a glare that told Thor not to speak.

Thor went to visit Loki after that and at first, Loki even had his lips sewn shut but after thirty-two nights his lips were free. Loki had spit at Thor's feet, making a shriek of anger and tears spill out before the god of thunder but Thor never let the guards sew the pale lips shut.

"I have no story to tell." Loki mustered up the best voice he good, wincing every time a fresh batch of venom slides down his back.

"Nonsense Loki! You have a wonderful tongue! It is of silver, remember?" Thor tries to make it the atmosphere lighter, kinder but it never seems to work.

Loki moves, dry blood mixing a tad more with sweat and rolling off his body. His tongue darts out to lick scarred lips and a cough comes out when he tries to think of a story. Thor recross his legs because they have fallen asleep; he can't believe Loki is going to tell him a story so easily but it is going to happen and it's making Thor happier than when he got to see his friends while in exile.

"Do you have a certain kind of story you want?" The ebony haired male asks and in response to the question, Thor has shaken his head.

"Well, this is a story of a young woman. This young woman was not very beautiful but not horrendously ugly either. This woman was very average to say the least." Loki begins, Thor can already see the connection. He is not stupid, this story is about Loki and him but he does not stop the other. He, in fact, wants to hear what Loki thinks on their current situation.

"The woman, to be quite honest, had a very beautiful sister. The sister was kind-hearted, loving, and it all contributed to the beauty she already had." Loki stops for a moment to cough, wheezing before starting again. "So the woman seeks love in other forms. She tries an array of lovers and even gave birth to four beautiful children but alas, these children are all taken from her in some way or another. The village she lives in puts all of her children to use. This, of course, makes the woman very upset and she starts to blame her sister for who else is to blame for an act such as this."

Thor had never thought about it, about Loki's children but as he started to think and think; he thinks about how Loki had cried silently when torn from his children. He had cried out softly once, saying that they are all just children. The Allfather never listened to Loki, that is what Thor had seen. He doesn't stop Loki still. He wants more.

"The woman starts to seek love in dark arts but doesn't seek it there because books and magic cannot love her. They are objects. The woman, during all of this, is pushing her sister away from her. The sister finds love in friendships, never knowing that the woman she claims to be her sister is upset and looking for love. The sister even finds love in a man from another village. This makes the woman more and more upset. The woman believes now that no one will ever love her." Loki is choking back a set of tears, feeling so broken now. He stopped holding his emotions after being bound in such a disgusting way.

Thor now feels just as upset, knowing that pretty much all of this is true. When he felt Loki pull away then he would find companionship in his friends and Jame was now always present in his life. He was in love with Jane and Loki had no one to call his lover but at the same time he felt Loki did deserve his punishment. He still, never stops the story, letting Loki go on.

"To finish this story, the woman is full of sadness and anger and she does not know how to handle it. These combine into a mixture of hatred. The woman starts to try and destroy everything her sister loves but ends up just getting punished for her actions. The woman does not know how she ends up her. The woman is broken now and still loves her sister but wished her sister could hear her thoughts-"

"The sister wishes the woman was not so upset. The sister, in fact, loves the woman very much and forgives her and asks for forgiveness in return." Loki is frozen when Thor starts to twist the story, telling it and neither are stupid. They know its about them.

Loki feels venom stings his back and this time he cries, whimpering in pain. Thor comes up to his beloved brother, settling a hand on his cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"The woman is so sorry."

"Brother, I love you. I never replaced you. I just found companionship in friends because I thought you wished to be alone. I never thought you were suffering." Thor whispers after Loki speaks.

"I want forgiveness I do not want to be bound by my sons entrails because I can hear it Thor. I can hear the screaming and I cannot do this anymore." Loki has now broken in tears, begging and pleading with everything in his being. He feels crazy and Thor can feel his heart breaking.

Thor does not waste time in getting guards. The god of thunder breaks Loki out of his prison and holds him tightly in his arms while the god of lies starts to shake with new sobs.

"I love you Loki. Do not forget that." Thor speaks these little words and it starts to calm the shaking god down.

Thor is not stupid now. He knows that Loki needs this love. He needs the love that he has felt denied of and Thor will give him this.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ending sucks but I hope you like it. Thank you for reading. **_

_**See a mistake? Want to talk to me? Please review or message me!**_


End file.
